Bulletproof
by adorkable-digidestined
Summary: ADOPTED FROM EATENALIVEBYBOREDOM! A lot can happen in the span of three years. The cheerful, happy-go-lucky, child of Hope just wasn't the same. His smile. His laugh. His personality. Him. Something had changed Takeru, and the Chosen just want to know what happened during his stay in France. OOC!Takeru. Trigger warning. Set in a different verse than Tri.
1. Prologue

**_DISCLAIMER_ | I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON ADVENTURE OR 02, NOR DO I OWN THIS FANFICTION. THIS FANFICTION WAS ADOPTED FROM _eatenalivebyboredom._ SHE OWNS THE** **_ORIGINAL_** **_IDEA, PLOT,_ AND _TIMELINE_ FOR THIS FANFICTION!** **I DO _NOT_ OWN IT. PERMISSION HAS BEEN GIVEN TO ME BY THE _ORIGINAL AUTHOR_ TO POST AND CONTINUE WRITING THIS. SHE HAS _ALL_ CREDITS TO THIS STORY.**

 **Some things in this story have been changed for the original idea, with the author's permission, and the English dub names have been changed to their original Japanese versions.**

 **All that being said, please enjoy the re-post of "Bulletproof."**

* * *

 _Friday, January 3, 2003. 3:15 p.m. Ice Cream Palace._

Takeru was upset. Everyone knew it. None of them knew why. He just seemed upset. He hadn't muttered a word since the group arrived and claimed the biggest table there—despite the other Chosen's attempts to make him. He hadn't smiled, or even laughed, either—despite Daisuke's many, many tries at getting him to. He stared at the table almost the entire time they were there—only looking up long enough to see what was being said about him. He was constantly checking his phone, texting his mother at least three time in the last ten minutes—even after Yamato told him to put it away. And worst of all, he hadn't _touched_ his bowl of ice cream—so unlike his usual self, normally he would have scarfed the delicious frozen treat down without any hesitation. But this time was different, he hadn't even taken a single bite of it.

This was a celebration; Takeru shouldn't be sad. After all, they had just beaten BeliaVamdemon.

"Takeru, is everything alright?" Yamato's words pulled the younger blond from his trance, causing him to look his brother in the eye. Yamato noted how his usually cheerful cerulean-hued eyes seemed dull and saddened. He noted the frown on his little brother's face. He also noted how he looked back down at his bowl of untouched sweets almost as quickly as he looked up at Yamato.

"Yeah, m'fine..." Takeru's eyes followed the swirls he'd been creating with his spoon in the bowl of frozen treat, flickering up at the group long enough to see them still staring at him before looking back down. "Could you guys quit staring at me? It's kinda creepy."

"Takeru, just tell us what's going on." The said blond's eyes looked up at Yamato pleadingly. It was obvious he didn't want to say it.

Patamon—jumping off his human's bucket hat-covered head and landing on the table next to the bowl of ice cream—decided to speak up for the first time since they had arrived. "You're gonna have to tell them sooner or later Takeru. The sooner, the better."

"Tell us what, Takeru?" Miyako's smile began to fade as she realized how serious Patamon's tone of voice was. Now she was starting to worry.

The bearer of Hope averted his gaze from his digi-friend to his lap as he pulled his phone out, checking it for the hundredth time today. He slowly looked back up his friends, forcing a smile on his face. "Don't worry about it." The fake smile wasn't very believable considering the boy looked back down as he finished speaking.

"Takeru—"

"It's nothing, okay?" he snapped, glaring up at the speaker who, in response, ended up cowering behind Hikari.

Takeru looked back down yet again. "I'm sorry Taichi, I didn't mean to snap." He paused to release the sigh he was unknowingly holding in. "It's just—I—I've just got a lot on my mind right now."

"It's okay Takeru, I'm sure you meant no harm." Taichi sent him a reassuring smile, hiding his current thoughts of how scary said blonde can get when he snaps.

Yamato placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, causing the younger boy to look him right in the eye. "Please, just tell us what's wrong." Though both blonds knew he wasn't referring to the whole group; he'd most likely would've said "please, just tell me what's wrong" if there weren't so many Chosen crowded around them.

Takeru opened his mouth to speak, feeling obligated to answer, but no words came out, so he ended up closing it instead as he looked away from Yamato again.

He felt Patamon's tiny paw set itself on his arm, as if the guinea pig-like creature was offering his support to the troubled human. He big blue eyes met Takeru's as the small digimon gave him a reassuring nod.

Takeru released another sigh; he had to do this. He had to tell them before it was too late.

"I-I'm m-move—" He cut himself off and looked back down at his lap. He swallowed, taking in a deep breath before looking back up again. He wanted to tell them. He _needed_ to tell them. But he just couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to do it.

"You're _what_ , Takeru?" Ken questioned, leaning forward as he propped his chin on his hands—not out of boredom; but rather out of interest. The ebony-haired boy was curious to what the blond was trying to say, as was everyone else present.

"Mom got a promotion," Takeru managed to blurt out, his eyes trained on his lap.

"Well that's great!" Yamato offered a warm smile, patting his brother on the back.

The younger Takaishida shook his head, letting his soft blond hair fall in his forehead as it just fell shy from covering his eyes. He couldn't look at them. "S-she got transferred..." His voice trailed off on its own.

Sora raised an eyebrow at his weakened tone. "Where to?"

Takeru buried his head in his hands as his eyes sealed themselves shut. He couldn't even look at them. This was an easy task to perform, but he was making it so hard.

Once again, Patamon's paw was resting on Takeru's arm and Yamato rubbed circles on the younger blond's back.

He could do this!

…

No he couldn't!

He knew he should've just stayed home today.

"It's okay Takeru, just tell us."

 _It's okay, just tell us..._

 _Just tell us..._

 _Tell us!_

Their voices rang in his head, but he couldn't bring himself to say those simple words he needed to say to them.

His eyes sealed shut yet again as he covered his face with his hands. He knew they were starting to water. But he wasn't crying. Nope! He wasn't going to cry in front of them. There was just something in his eye. Yeah! He wasn't going to cry, his eye was just being irritated by something.

"We're moving back to France." His voice finally cracked.

A shock-driven silence fell upon the group of Chosen.

Did they even hear him right?

He was _moving_ to _France_?

Or at least _back_ to France...

Daisuke swore the world was against him today. One of his best friends was now leaving to go to a foreign country on a completely different continent. That just wasn't fair! And they had just beaten BeliaVamdemon too! Sure, he and Takeru had their disagreements at times, but he wasn't ready to part with him yet. He still had to beat him at a game of basketball. He still had to win Hikari over.

The unsettling silence made matters worse for the blond, he was trying so hard to cry—from the "something in his eye"—but the sound of him sniffling made it very evident that he was fighting that urge to.

He felt like such a crybaby...

Yamato pulled the younger Takaishida into an awkward side hug, offering his reassurance.

"When do you leave?" Jou asked, concerned for his younger friend.

"N-next week." Takeru choked back the tears—from the "something is in eye"—as he looked back down at his lap once again.

"That close, huh?" Miyako said her thoughts aloud. "That barely gives us any time to do _anything_."

Takeru didn't respond; he knew that if he spoke, he'd only end up losing it and just start crying...

He thought he was acting like a crybaby right now.

He knew he'd come back someday. He always did. So why was he getting so worked up over it?

But it seemed like he couldn't live in Japan for a full year without moving back to France.

Why couldn't he just stay with Yamato and their father? Then he wouldn't have to move, he'd still go to the same school, and he'd still be with his friends.

Who was he kidding? That would never happen...

He'd just have to leave again; he'd just have to leave everything behind and start back over again.

Takeru blink back tears, he wasn't going to win this fight...

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," The younger blond excused himself, standing up and pushing in his chair before walking towards the door for the restroom.

Who knew how long the boy was in there for; ten minutes, maybe twenty. But he didn't seem to be coming back soon.

The Chosen sat in silence until Yamato finally gained their attention by clearing his throat and speaking as he stood up from his seat.

"I'm gonna go talk to him." Not another word was said as they stared at the older blond before he, too, disappeared behind the restroom door.

"Keru?" Yamato slowly closed the door behind him, trying not to make any loud sounds. His eyes scanned over the room before settling on the boy sitting on the dusty floor next to the sink; his knees were pulled to his chest as he rested his forehead against his folded arms. The older blonde slowly stumbled across the presumably empty room and took a seat on the floor next to his brother was he put an arm around him and pulled the boy close to his chest, allowing the last of his tears to soak Yamato's shirt.

Seconds turned to minutes.

Those minutes soon turned to half an hour.

For that half hour, the two boys sat in near silence, only the sound of Takeru's occasional sniffle was heard.

God, how Takeru felt like such a crybaby right about now...

"It's truly hard to believe that after all this, you're moving back to France..." Takeru's eyes found his lap as Yamato trailed off from his statement.

"I know." The younger Takaishida's voice sounded hoarse, it was still adjusting back to normal after the last half hour of crying. "You'd think that we'd get to stay for at least a year before going back this time."

"Apparently not. I mean, you only transferred in towards the beginning of the school year. You didn't even get to finish the second term."

Takeru let out a hoarse laugh, somehow finding humor in not staying in Japan for a full six months before moving back again. "Yeah, and I was just getting used to the schools here. The year levels in France are way different than the Japanese ones."

"At least you'll be in an actual house." Yamato laughed along with his brother. "No more crummy apartment."

"No more crummy apartment," Takeru repeated.

"Unlike me..."

"Unlike you," Takeru mocked Yamato's fake sadness before adding: "It sucks to be you."

"Yeah." The elder sighed. "Welcome to my life."

"Will you quit quoting Canadian bands already?" Takeru laughed once again. Even though the songs Yamato had a habit of quoting were in English, the bands themselves weren't half bad. And after a long and hard effort, the older blond managed to translate most of their lyrics into Japanese (courtesy of Google translate and a few Japanese to English dictionaries). Takeru had to admit, it was fun watching Yamato attempt it and then give up and use Google. After all, Google was a man's best friend.

"What can I say? I'm one of those melodramatic fools." Takeru shot his brother a look as he laughed and spoke again. "What? You said quit quoting _Canadian_ bands, you said nothing about _American_ bands."

"Whatever, they both speak English; last time I checked, that wasn't Japanese."

"When did language become a factor in determining whether the band is decent or not?"

"It isn't, I was just saying." Takeru laughed, for some reason he wasn't that upset anymore. Maybe it was joking about English-speaking bands that brought up the mood, or maybe it was spending a bit of time with Yamato again. Yeah, that was it. They hadn't spent any together since the first time the went to the Digital World (Mainly because after that saga was over, Takeru moved to France.).

Wow, four years, huh?

That's a long time...

"Hey Keru," Yamato spoke up after a long, comfortable moment of silence.

"Yeah?"

"Be sure to tell Grandma and Grandpa I say hi when you go. I don't know when I'll be able to visit you guys."

"So you're going to come and visit?" Hope shined in Takeru's cerulean eyes as the excitement showed in his voice.

The older blond nodded. "I will."

"Do you promise?"

"Of course."

"Do you pinky promise?"

"What are you, twelve?"

Takeru shot him a glare.

"Oh yeah, you are..."

Takeru still glared at him. "You _forgot_ my age?"

"Your birthday's in, like, a month, does it really matter? You'll be thirteen then." Yamato attempted to reason, he only "forgot" his age; in reality, he was only picking on his younger brother.

Takeru huffed in reply, obviously not amused.

Yamato quickly changed the subject, avoiding Takeru's wrath as he stood. "We should probably head back to the table. I'm sure the other's are getting worried or something."

"Yeah, you're right." Takeru too pushed himself off the dusty bathroom tile, dusting the dirt from his jeans. He began his way towards the exit, but Yamato stopped him, grabbing a hold of his wrist. Takeru looked at the older blond questioning as the boy reached into the front pocket of his jeans and pulled something out. He held it tightly in his hand, before placing it on Takeru's now open palm and closing the younger's hand round it.

"Just so you'll have something to remember me by," Yamato explained.

Takeru slowly reopened his palm and examined the small thing object his brother put there. He looked back up at the older blond. "But, isn't this your luck guitar pick?"

Yamato nodded. "I want you to have it, so if you ever get lonely, you can think of me."

"But I don't have anything to give to you."

"It's alright." Yamato started for the door, pulling Takeru along with him. He smirked and looked down at him. "Your skateboard is still at my apartment."

Takeru stopped enough to glare, but still continued walking with him. "You better not break it." He grumbled, indirectly telling Yamato he could have it.

"You have such little faith in me Keru." Yamato pulled his little brother close to him as the walked back towards the table of digidestined, who just happened to all be in their own individual conversations.

"So," Yamato started as he slid into his claimed chair at the over-sized table, Takeru taking the seat next to him. "What'd we miss?"

"A lot." Mimi laughed as she wanted to explain, but failed to as she continued to laugh some more.

"For starters," Iori began explaining for the incapable bearer of Sincerity. "Daisuke and Miyako decided to have an ice cream eating contest. Which would explain why they're both in the corner complaining about a double brain freeze."

"What? And I missed it?" Takeru laughed, finally about to enjoy himself for the first time since they all arrived.

But even though things seemed fine; from that day on, Takeru just wasn't the same anymore…


	2. Different

**_DISCLAIMER_** **| I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON ADVENTURE OR 02, NOR DO I OWN THIS FANFICTION (ADOPTED FROM** ** _eatenalivebyboredom)._**

 **Note: This chapter takes place** _ **three years after**_ **the prologue. A special thanks to _dnofsunshine_ for editing! And _ToastyToaster22_ and _Pink-haired Lady_ for reviewing! Several things have been changed from the original content, with author's permission, so I highly recommend rereading the second scene for those of you who read the original. Also, the 02 kid's ages have been changed for plot purposes, instead of them being in middle school, most of them are first-years in high school.**

* * *

 _Monday, January 16, 2006. 7:05 a.m. Takaishi Residence._

 _Beep, beep, beep, beep—!_

A hand slammed down on the alarm clock beside the bed, practically murdering the poor device as silence soon filled the room...

 _Beep, beep, beep, beep!_ The second alarm clock across the room with the sole purpose to make him actually get out of bed went off.

Takeru groaned, pulling one of the many blankets over his head in an attempt to prevent the sunlight peeking through the blinds from shining in his eyes. Burying himself deep into the warmth of his soft comforter, the blond desperately tried to ignore the obnoxious noise of the annoying alarm clock on the other side of his bedroom.

 _Beep, beep, beep, beep!_

Getting out of bed was one of the hardest things Takeru ever had to do in his life; even harder than his math homework—that is, if he actually did his math homework. His bed was just too damn comfortable in the mornings. Why couldn't he just stay there all day and sleep? It seemed logical to him. If your mattress was comfy, you should sleep on it. He didn't want to go to school anyway. After all, nobody he knew liked school... well, except for Koushiro... and maybe Jou...

But he hadn't seen them in ages, so why did it matter?

 _Beep, beep, beep, beep!_

"Patamon, turn that shit off..." Takeru mumbled into his pillow, causing it to sound more as if he was saying "Patamo, tur thassss shiahh..." rather than what he had actually said.

Patamon dug deeper into the nest of bedding before talking back with: "Do it yourself, Stupid..." which sounded more along the lines of, "Dew eh youshelf, Shuupeh..."

"I don onna..." Again, his pillow deliberately changed his words around, making them somewhat difficult to comprehend. Even though Patamon could clearly understand. His small black foot collided with Takeru's face several times; eventually pushing the blond—and the bedding—off the comfort of the twin-sized bed and onto the cold floor, only managing to keep a single blanket on for himself.

 _Beep, beep, beep, beep!_

"Just turn the darn clock off; it's hurting my ears." Patamon stood on his hind legs, using his front paws to cover his large, over-sized orange ears.

Takeru just laughed in reply, sitting up in the pile of bedding. Though he wasn't quite sure how Patamon managed to kick him off the bed. The digimon only had tiny limbs, it seemed quite difficult for something that small to pull off.

The guinea pig-based digimon sent a glared towards his human, bawling his paws into fists.

 _Beep, beep, beep, beep!_

...And quickly uncurling them to cover his large ears once again, extending his human's name as he pleaded for the painful noise to stop. " _Teeeeeeekaaaaaaay!_ Turn it off!"

"Okay, okay." Takeru laughed again, using the bed frame to finally pull himself off the floor. He made his way across his new bedroom over to the dresser, slamming his palm down sluggishly and hit the side of its target. His eyes widened as the alarm slid off the edge of the dresser and hit the hardwood flooring with a _thunk_ before silencing altogether.

"Takeru, that's not what at all I meant..." Patamon stared, dumbfounded, at his human.

The blond was silent for a moment, staring at his partner before muttering a simple, " _Shit_." His tone changed to one of complaint. "Mom won't buy me another one!"

Patamon mumbled something under his breath about Takeru breaking alarms as he curled himself deep into the one blanket left on the bed. Takeru rolled his eyes.

After a moment of staring at his bed, Takeru walked through the opened bathroom door across the hall from his bedroom. He flicked the light on and began the rest of his morning routine. He started with brushing his teeth and fixing his hair—which was beginning to cover over his eyes, meaning it was getting long again and his mother would soon force him to get it cut.

After finishing up in the bathroom, he stared into the mirror. The cerulean eyes in his reflection copied the exhausted look plastered upon Takeru's face; he was tired.

Maybe he should stop sneaking out after midnight and actually get some sleep...

 _Buuuuut_ _,_ there's no fun in that, now is there?

His attention turned from his tired expression to his exposed torso as he decided to finally get dressed. After all, he couldn't exactly go to his first day of school in a pair of sweatpants and no shirt. That was against the rules and his mother wouldn't allow such a thing anyway. He made his way to his unorganized closet—he hadn't had the time to put everything away yet—only to stop when he didn't find what he was looking for right away.

"Patamon, where did I put my uniform?" The blond turned to his bed just as an orange ear pulled itself from the warmth of the single blanket surrounding him. Takeru's eyes followed the direction it pointed, landing on the floor beside the closet door. He mentally facepalmed when he realized it was on top of a box, in plain sight.

That was always the best place to hide something from him.

He pulled on an off-white button-down shirt before sliding a light blue blazer over it, leaving it unbuttoned. He slipped off his sleepwear—tossing the sweats aside—and quickly slid his legs into the dark aegean-hued trousers. Moving over to the bed, the blond sat down and put on a random pair of black socks and tying his tie loosely under the collar of his shirt. He looked around the room; he'd only lived in this place for two days and his room was already a mess. Takeru sighed. "I really need to clean up a bit."

He heard Patamon laugh from within the blanket curled around him. "I'll say." His voice was slightly muffled but clearly understandable.

Sighing once more, Takeru stood up and grabbed a few "necessary" items and shoved them into the pocket of trousers before slinging his backpack over his shoulders and walking towards his bedroom door. He waved to Patamon, already knowing that he couldn't see it curled up like he was. "See you after school."

He only got a muffled huff in response.

Slowing walking down the hall, he stepped into the kitchen/living area, hoping to go by unnoticed by his grandmother as he slipped on his shoes. But his efforts failed as she looked him right in the eye and scowled.

"Takeru, you better take that thing out of your mouth before j _e la déchirer dehors_." Takeru rolled his eyes at his grandmother's sudden change in language as she told him she would rip it out. If one wasn't normally over, the mash of Japanese and French could be really confusing.

 _"I'll see you after school, Grandma,"_ Takeru told her in French, hoping she'd get the message. It wasn't as if he'd pierced his lip the night before—he had done it well over a month ago. He didn't understand why she was so against him. Sure, he'd went to a _few_ parties and had come home drunk a _few_ times while his mother was out of town, but he got grounded for it. Apparently, his grandmother still hadn't forgiven him for that.

Sometimes Takeru truly believed she hated him.

But that there were hundreds of reasons for why he thought that.

Slipping his shoes on his feet, Takeru made his way out the door and headed for the nearest bus stop.

* * *

 _Monday, April 16, 2006. 7:50 a.m. Shinomone Bus Stop._

Dropping his bag on the sidewalk beside him, the blond pulled out his cellphone and flipped it open, checking the time. Hell, he still had another ten or so minutes to wait; and from what he remembered, the buses always ran late. He groaned, knowing full well he'd be waiting on the corner for a while.

His phone was turned off for various reasons; meaning no games.

Patamon stayed at home; meaning no one to talk to.

Time liked to go slow.

He was bored out of his mind.

There was absolutely nothing to do.

And it was only 7:52.

Damn, he was pretty sure he'd been standing there for more than two minutes.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small box and a lighter. He took a thin stick out of the box, brought it to his mouth, flicked the lighter on long enough to light it, and took a long, extended drag from it as he breathed in its blissful poison.

As he exhaled the smoke, he heard rapid footsteps slowly growing louder. Before he had any time to react, something tackled him from behind with enough force to throw off his balance and cause him to stumble forward a few steps. The cigarette between his fingers slipped from his grasp to the sidewalk, forgotten completely. Slender arms wrapped themselves around his torso tightly enough for a groan to escape from the teen. His body automatically stiffened at the contact; it was foreign, yet at the same time, sort of familiar.

What the fuck? What the hell? What the shit? What's going on? _Get off me_ —

"You're back…"

The voice was slightly muffled as her cheek was pressed against his shoulder, but it was one he immediately recognized. The breath he wasn't aware he was holding escaped passed his lips and he felt himself begin to relax. He leaned back slightly without realizing it as he took in the scent of her perfume.

"Hey, Kar."

In response to the nickname she hadn't been called in so long, her arms tightened slightly as she gave a watery laugh. "It's really you…"

He laughed this time. "Wait, you mean you ran up me without knowing if it was really me or not?"

"I had to have _hope_."

"Shut up."

She giggled into his jacket. "I can't believe you're really here."

"Yeah, I'm here…"

"Hikari!" another voice Takeru recognized called out. "You can't go running off like that! And hugging random boys, too? You weirdo."

The said girl let go of the blond with a laugh and his eyes found the approaching figure. His wild dark brown hair made him seem half a foot taller than he actually was, the awkward blue headband kept the majority of it out of his face. He wore a light blue blazer over a darker sweater vest and aegean-hued trousers; almost a mirror to Takeru's uniform.

Now that Takeru was free, he caught a glance at the shorter brunette. Her hair was cut short above her small shoulders, slightly longer then he remembered. Her uniform corresponded with both of theirs, the only difference being a red bowtie and a skirt, rather than pants.

She really did take after her brother in appearance.

He always had admired how close those two were. Was her brother protective? Of course, he was, but he also allowed her the space she needed. Unlike Yamato, who was constantly hovering over him.

Well, he _used_ to...

They hadn't talked to each other in almost a year…

The blond's eyes caught hers; cerulean and russet-hued irises meeting again for the first time in over a year and a half, since his last visit. They shared a laugh at the older brunet.

"Taichi, you didn't change one bit, did you?" Takeru asked with a devious smirk. "Your hair is as crazy as ever."

The said brunet stopped in his tracks, his eyes stuck on the sight before him. "Holy shit…"

"Close your mouth or you'll catch flies, Tai."

"Takeru?"

"That's my name."

"But, I—" Taichi said, and Takeru wanted to chuckle at the confused expression on his sempai's face. He could practically see the gears cranking in his mind as his brain tried processing everything. "I thought you were still in France."

"We moved back," the blond stated as if it were obvious. He checked his phone for the time again. 7:57.

"Well, you never let us know," Taichi pointed out.

"Surprise, here I am," Takeru deadpanned. "Koushiro's birthday is like a week away, do you think he'll like the present?"

He tried to keep a straight face, he really did, but Hikari's excitement was contagious and he couldn't help but laugh.

His attention was caught as Taichi spoke again. "You got taller?"

"So did you," The blond countered with a smirk.

Taichi chuckled softly, scratching at the nape of his neck. "I mean, yeah, I guess that happens, huh."

"I'm pretty sure it does," Takeru commented.

A gentle breeze tugged at the teens' clothing as they fell silent. It wasn't awkward, but it wasn't exactly comfortable either.

Taichi glanced down for a moment, and Takeru followed his gaze, cerulean eyes locking on the still (barely) lit cigarette laying on the sidewalk. The brunet looked back up with an eyebrow raised.

Shit, he had completely forgotten about it.

A brief moment of panic painted his features before Takeru managed to avoid the subject.

" _Sooooo_." He extended the 'o' as he spoke, reaching into the front pocket of his backpack and pulled out a small pack. "Gum?"

They each took one. But the look on Taichi's face, he was sure the brunet had figured out in nasty habit. Mint gum could only cover up the scent of smoke lacing his breath.

Takeru checked the time again. 8:02. The bus was late just as he predicted.

"So Takeru." Hikari gained his attention. "How've ya been?"

He hesitated to answer, and he hoped she _didn't_ notice. "I've been alright."

Her eyes narrowed and a slight frown painted itself on her features.

She noticed.

But before she had a chance to reply, the bus—that none of realized even rounded the corner—pulled up in front of them and opened its door to allow them in.

"Well, let's go," Taichi said to the two before stepping onto the bus, making his way towards the back. He plopped down in his regular seat next to another person Takeru instantly recognized. Short, somewhat spiked red hair was kept out of his face. His charcoal irises followed the brunet's extended finger as it pointed in Takeru general direction as he stepped onto the bus.

"You new?" Takeru's eyes found the bus' driver; an elderly-looking lady with long, graying hair. "I don't believe I've seen you around. What's your name, dear?"

"Takaishi."

"Well Takaishi, go ahead take a seat." She sent him a warm smile, trying to be way too nice. She gestured towards the endless selection of seats. Grumbling to himself about how super nice she was being, Takeru made his way to an empty seat towards the middle section, the bus moving forward before he even had a chance to sit.

The seat shifted as the weight of another person plopped down next to him. He eyed the brunette, not fully looking at her as he spoke. "Welcome back."

"You know me, I just couldn't stay away— _wait_ , I should be telling you that."

Takeru let out a chuckle. "Ya got me there."

"So really, how are you?"

"You already asked that."

"No, TK, how _are_ you?" She paused for a moment before continuing. "I can tell something is off, and I'm pretty sure you don't want to talk about it in front of Tai."

TK. He felt like he hadn't been called that name in forever.

"I've been better."

"Hey." The tone of her voice changed as she spoke. It was softer. She rested a hand on his arm, causing the blond to look at her. Her smile had faded and her eyes were dim. She looked completely solemn. "I'm your best friend… You can tell me anything."

It was sincere.

He missed that. He _really_ did.

"I'm fine, Kar. Really."

He met her gaze, looking into her russet-hued eyes with reassurement. He offered her a smile, but he knew it didn't seem genuine.

She accepted it anyway.

He knew she wouldn't let it go, but he also knew she would give him space and let him open up to her when she was ready.

He missed that too.

Hikari seemed to notice something on his lip—or perhaps, _in_ his lip. She pointed to her own lip, asking, "What's that?"

The blond stared at her for a moment before speaking. "Oh, this?" He bit down on it to clarify what he was talking about.

Hikari nodded.

"It's a lip ring," he said nonchalantly.

Hikari stopped her mouth from falling open in shock, instead, she asked, "When did you get it done?"

"A little over a month ago."

He missed his best friend. He missed her.

Before the brunette had time to respond, someone else plopped down in the seat in front of them. "Hey, who's this?"

"He kind of looks familiar," another voice spoke up.

"Whoever he is, he took my spot next to Kari."

"Gee Dais, I'm _hurt_. You don't even remember me," the blond said in with good nature, but his sarcasm tone told them otherwise.

"Daisuke, Ken, it's just—"

" _Shh_ , Kar." Takeru cut her off. "Let them figure it out on their own."

"But they—"

"I wanna know if they can do it," Takeru smirked as Hikari stopped talking altogether and nodded.

"Wait." The ebony-haired boy looked Takeru in the eye. "You're back?"

Takeru nodded, acknowledging Ken's question as Daisuke continued to stare at them confused.

"Who's back?"

"You seem so... _different_..."

Daisuke's question was ignored.

"I've been told."

Ken offered a shy smile and a quick, "Welcome back," to which Takeru nodded in acknowledgment before resting his forehead on the glass of the window beside him.

Daisuke soon seemed to forget all about them as he yelled something back at Taichi, who replied with the same loud tone before Koushiro attempted to tell them to be quiet and Ken told them they were on a bus. Both geniuses we ignored as the goggleheads continued their conversation about nothing in particular. Hikari muttered something along the lines of "boys" in an irritated tone as the bus' driver yelled back at them to silence.

Yeah, he missed this.


End file.
